Sea Foam
by Little Octopus
Summary: Lukas is a mermaid. He does not belong on land. However things change when a prince says that they can mend the bond between merfolk and humans. Only problem is, Lukas might not want to go back to the ocean.
1. Chapter 1

Sea Foam

Lukas watched the sun glint far above him through the waves. His fin danced lazily in the current, his hair lifting and falling to his face. He was supposed to be babysitting, but he knew Peter wouldn't do anything stupid and Emil was too lazy.

He rolled to his stomach and looked over to his brother and nephew. Emil, his brother, was making a fish forget where he was going. The fish kept going in circles. Peter sat beside him laughing hysterically. Lukas rolled his eyes at the two. Instead of using his power to do some good, Emil wasted it on a fish and for Peter's amusement.

He was babysitting because Peter's parents were on a date. And that excluded children. Lukas and Emil's brother, Tino, was Peter's mother. Mermaids were able to change their gender depending on which mermaid was more dominant. As his husband, Berwald was Peter's father.

It was usually newly weds that started their own clan and gathered others to join and make their clan grow. However, unable to leave his parent-less brothers, Tino convinced Berwald to bring the other two into their clan. They were an odd bunch among merfolk, but they were content and happy.

Emil was able to make the fish go in circles with his power of memory. At the age of ten, mermaids would develop a power specific for them. Berwald, as a dominant, was strong. Tino with his oldest brother status was given the power to heal. Lukas and his usual bad temper and attitude was given the power to control other's minds. Emil, as he the youngest

wanted to be left alone was able to erase certain memories. Peter, only eight, had yet to show any signs of powers.

Peter's laughter stopped and Lukas glanced at the two to see what had caused the disturbance. "What is it?"

"Above." Emil said, his head tilted back.

"What about it?" Lukas asked. He looked toward the Surface above the two and saw something floating there.

"It's dark." Came Peter's reply.

Lukas furrowed his brow. "Stay here." He said. He pushed off his rock and swam toward the Surface.

Mermaids tended to avoid the Surface. That's where the humans live. The prey on the mermaids' food and on the mermaids themselves. A few have gone with the humans willingly, only to never be seen again. The most logical assumption is that they have been put on display or eaten. Though there is no law forbidding the mermaids to the Surface, it is highly discouraged.

Yet Lukas found himself swimming farther and farther away from his home to investigate so his brother and nephew would feel safe. He really felt like an idiot at times.

Lukas broke the water slowly, not wanting to stir any human's attention. He swam closer to the dark mass and realized it was a boat. He had heard tales of them. How large things called nets would pull through the water and lift anyone and anything near it to the boat. Anything taken by the net was gone forever.

Hearing splashes behind him, Lukas turned. Peter floated a few feet behind him. Emil was beside him, his eyes wide and mouth open.

"What is that?" Peter asked.

"What are you two doing up here?" Lukas snapped. "I told you to wait!"

"You were taking so long." Peter said, his lips forming a pout. "And we were curious."

"You let him come up here?" Lukas turned and glared at Emil.

"We were curious to see what the dark thing was." Emil replied, returning his brother's glare.

"I told you to wait down there!" Lukas said. He swam closer to Emil, his voice rising.

"Guys." Peter said behind them.

Emil rolled his eyes. "It's not like we're going to die because we left the sea floor, Lukas."

"Guys." Peter said again.

"You don't know that!" Lukas grabbed Emil's shoulders. He wanted to shake him. He wanted to push him down under the water and protect him.

"Lukas!" Peter shouted. He yanked on his uncle's arm.

"What is it Peter?" Lukas turned to glare at the boy, but found a large net surging toward them.

Lukas felt his heart stop. "Get down! Go!" He pushed Peter to Emil's chest then shoved at Emil.

"L-Lukas?" Emil said, swimming backwards.

"Go, Emil!" Lukas could feel the waves from the net getting closer. He swam closer to his family, shoving them down and away from the net.

"Peter!"

Lukas looked farther down into the ocean to find Tino and Berwald swimming frantically to them. Emil turned and pushed Peter to Tino's arms. A small sense of relief fell over Lukas. At least one of them was safe.

Emil took Tino's hand, he was pulled to his oldest brother's side. Emil turned to grab Lukas, but he was already being lifted.

"Brother!" Emil cried. He snatched Lukas's hand. His arm was dangling through the net, his body pressed against the rough lines of the human world.

"Let go!" The trapped merman snapped.

"I won't!" Emil wrapped his fingers around the net and yanked down. "I'll get you out! I'll save you!"

The net rose above the water, taking both mermen with it. Emil began to panic. He had never been out of the ocean before. It was terrifying. His tail flung around wildly as he yanked on Lukas.

The older brother winced and the weight of Emil. The net was rubbing large red marks on his exposed chest. "Emil. Let go before they get you too."

"Lukas! Lukas, I'm sorry!" Emil sobbed.

The older mermaid felt a sharp pain in his heart. His little brother had never had that scared look on his face. Not even when Tino was marrying Berwald. Lukas pulled at Emil's fingers. "Y-you have to let go." He said, voice shaking.

"No! Please Lukas, I can't let them take you!" Emil's fingers fell slowly from the net. They rose higher and higher, the fish above Lukas pushing him against the net painfully.

"Berwald! Grab him!" Lukas shouted.

"No! Lukas!" Emil pressed closer to the net. His face against Lukas's chest. "I can't let you die because of me."

Lukas wrapped an arm around Emil's back, hugging him for the last time. "It's okay."

Emil looked up at his big brother. Tears in his eyes and pain etched into his face. Berwald jumped from the water and took hold of the younger's waist.

"Brother!" Emil shouted as he disappeared back into the ocean.

Lukas let out a shuddering breath. His body as burning from the net. His back being crushed by the pounds of fish above him. His arm was numbing from hanging so long. He turned and wriggled his arm back into the net. He pushed the fish below him, trying to get to the top. He knew the net had to drop sometime and he did not want to be on the bottom of this pile of fish when it did.

"Let 'er go!" A shout sounded.

Panicking, Lukas shoved fish out of his way. He usually felt sorry for the poor creatures, but right now, he was one of them. And it was survival of the fittest.

The net jolted and Lukas bit back a frightened cry. His hair stuck to his cheeks and forehead. He brushed his hair back and kept climbing and pushing. Then the net dropped.

Lukas held back his scream as he fell. His arms flailed around as if to grab something to hold on to. His hands collided with fish. Then his back hit the rough boat. He covered his head as fish slapped against his skin.

He remained curled in on himself until the last fish smacked to the pile. He moved his arms and looked around him. He couldn't see the ocean. His heart pounded in his ears and his chest was beginning to burn.

"Hey! What's that?" Someone shouted.

Lukas flinched and covered his eyes again. He knew he was trembling. He knew he probably looked so pathetic, anyone would take pity on him. But he didn't care. He was so scared. Never before had he felt this way in his life.

He felt a nudge on his shoulder. He resisted the urge to jump away and instead held still. Maybe they would think he was dead and toss him back into the water.

"What is that?" A second voice came.

"I dunno. Looks like a person. But what is he doin' in the middle of the ocean?" The first voice said.

"Is he dead?" Another voice came. "Should we call the captain?"

"Nah. I don't want that moron to get all of the credit if it happens to be a missin' person. We could get some cash." The first voice again.

Lukas was confused. What were they talking about? Cash? What was that? What were they going to do with him?

"Should we see if he is alive first?" The second voice said.

Silence settled around them. "Maybe." First voice said.

Lukas heard scuffling and he felt a thud near his head. He squeezed his eyes shut. He wanted to sob, to scream, the throw an arm out and hit the nearest person. Instead, he kept still and fought the trembling of his body.

"What are you three doing?" A new voice came.

"Er. We found this man. We were just seeing if he was okay." Said second voice.

Lukas furrowed his brow. Man? Could they not see his tail? He tried to move his fin and found a heavy weight resting on it. He was hidden by the fish.

"And you didn't call your captain?" More thuds landed near Lukas's head.

"We didn't want to bother ya with something so trifle." Third voice said.

"If there is someone looking for this person, who do you think they'll want to give the award to? Your captain, the prince, or you three idiots? Step away from the body." The last voice said.

Lukas was jolted with more footsteps. He felt someone beside him. His heart was pounding painfully in his chest. Should he lash out? Try to escape? Or would that end with him getting killed?

"Hey, are you alive?" The fourth voice was right beside Lukas's ear.

He tried not to flinch, but his body betrayed him. He shrank away from the man, his eyes squeezing shut.

"So you are alive. Are you hurt? Can you understand me?"

A warm hand was placed on Lukas's shoulder. He tried to still his fearful trembling to no avail.

"If you know what I'm saying, open your eyes." The voice was gentle, though stern. Lukas wanted to resist those orders desperately, but following them could save his life.

Lukas cracked open one eye. The sun blinding him for a moment, then a shadow was in front of him. A man older than Lukas, he guessed, was leaning over him. Messy blond hair, gentle blue eyes and handsome yet sweet features.

"Are you hurt?" The man asked.

Lukas did a quick run through of this body. He still felt the sting from when the fish slapped him, his tail was numb from the mass of fish covering him and his cheek against the rough human boat. He nodded his answer.

"Alright." The man looked up, putting the sun back in Lukas's face. "Get these fish off him! You there," he turned and pointed to a few onlookers behind him. "Gather a blanket, and some bandages."

The orders were carried out swiftly. Though, Lukas felt a sense of fear wash over him again as they began to dig up his tail. He thought about flailing and trying to knock at least one of them down, but there were too many for one mermaid out of water.

"Don't worry. We'll take good care of you. Are you lost or something?" The blond man asked.

Lukas stared at the man above him, unsure if he should answer. He opened his mouth to speak when he heard gasps from near his tail.

"He's a mermaid!"

"A real one?"

"The gods have sent us a sign!"

Lukas flinched and curled his lower body to his chest. He could feel the men closing in on him, sense the hands outstretched to touch him and the smooth scales that lined his body. He began to chant inside his head, willing his magic to make the men go away. However, he didn't feel the usual zap of energy that told him his power was working. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried harder. Nothing. With a horrible pang in his heart, Lukas realized he couldn't do magic outside of the water.

"Don't touch him!" The captain shouted. "He is mine!"

"We found him!" Came first voice's yell.

"Whose boat is this?" The captain said, his voice now dangerous.

Lukas covered his head and just waited for the yelling to stop. He was drying and it made him feel sick.

"It's yours, sir." First voice again

"Exactly. Now back away from the merman." The captain said. He took a step over Lukas.

The blond then found human legs on either side of his body. He felt his breathing increase. He felt closed-in. Cut off from the rest of the world.

After a moment, he was picked up under his arms. He thrashed rapidly, his hands curving into claws, his tail twisting and trying to escape.

"Hey, hey!" the man snapped as he wrestled with Lukas. "Stop or I'll have to tie you up!"

That would probably make it harder to escape. Lukas ceased his thrashing. He, unwillingly, settled against the man's chest. The stuff covering the other man was rough and Lukas felt his skin crawl at the feeling.

"There, now isn't that better?" the man readjusted and brought Lukas's tail from the ground to his elbow. Lukas came face to face with the man and glared. If only his magic still worked.

"Carry on, men!" the blond shouted to the humans.

Lukas resisted the urge to flinch at the harsh noise beside his ear. The water seemed to muffle everything. Where the humans lived everything was twice as loud without water filling one's ears.

The blond man turned and carried Lukas further inside the boat. The merman twisted in the man's arms. The hold on his body became tighter, but Lukas didn't care. He wanted one last look at the ocean before he was killed. Or worse.

The man turned the corner and Lukas lost sight of his home. He felt a lump in his throat and tried to ignore the growing pain in his tail as he man carried him into the bowels of the human vessel.

At last the man stopped. He opened a door and entered what Lukas guessed were his chambers. The man sat Lukas on a strange looking bed. His smile was reassuring, though Lukas felt none of it.

"So can you talk? Can you tell me your name?" the man asked.

Lukas narrowed his eyes into a glare. Did this guy really think they were going to be friends?

"I'm gonna take that as a no." the man eyed Lukas with interest. "Well, I'm Matthias."

The merman continued to stare at the human. Knowing his name didn't change the fact that he was out of the water. No one knew what happened to mermaids out of water, but Lukas could guess that it was bad.

The man continued to talk as Lukas stared blankly, not really listening. Then, as his hair dried and became curly and messy, Lukas became extremely uncomfortable. He shifted on the bed and coughed softly.

Matthias stopped his words. "Is something wrong?"

Lukas shook his head and held up his hand, indicating he was fine. Though he felt the opposite. His tail felt like time he accidentally swam through an underwater geyser. Hot and itchy. He coughed again.

"Hey, something's not right. Just talk to me and I can help." the man placed a hand on Lukas's.

The merman jumped back. It felt like a thousand stings from a jellyfish on his skin. "Don't!"

Matthias stepped back, his hands in the air. Lukas threw him a glare until he was attacked with another wave of pain. He grabbed his fin and let out a cry.

"Let me help you." Matthias tried again. His fingers were light across Lukas's back.

Lukas wanted to slap the human but the pain had become overwhelming. He curled over his fin and clenched his teeth. Then, he felt the scaly texture beneath his fingers change and ripple to smooth. All of a sudden, the pain stopped.

The merman laid on his back and breathed heavily through his mouth. He had no idea what just happened, but he was glad it was over.

"Whoa." Matthias breathed.

Lukas felt a furrow form on his brow. "What?"

"You uh, you have legs." Matthias said.

Lukas sat bolt right. What was the man talking about? He looked down at his fin...which were indeed legs. He felt a pain in his chest as he stared at the pale appendages.

What. The. Hell.

"I didn't know mermaids could do that." Matthias said. He knelt down and touched Lukas's leg.

The merman flinched at the touch, the skin sensitive. "Don't touch me."

"Sorry." Matthias backed off.

Lukas kept staring at his legs. He didn't say anything. Then he felt a tingle from between his legs. His eyes traveled up from where his legs bent to a weird thing thing laying against a meaty part of his leg. "What's that?

"What?" Mathias brought his eyes to where Lukas was looking and a blush erupted on his face.

"Why are you making such a face?" Lukas snapped.

"That's you're, uh. Penis." Mathias said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"What is that?" Lukas asked. He was confused as why Mathias was acting the way he was.

"Because you use it for… things." Mathias said.

Lukas rolled his eyes. "Idiot."

"Well I'm glad you can talk. Is there anything else you would like to say?" Mathias asked, his smile said he was excited, but in his eyes, Lukas could see a deeper meaning stir.

"I want to go home." Lukas said.

"That I cannot do." Mathias said, a smirk sneaking its way to his face.

"And why not? What value do I hold to you?" Lukas glared.

"Mermaids are sacred from where I live. We worship them. They bring good luck to our sailors and our fishing. Your beauty is considered unimaginable. Now I believe it. But you see, think of all the admiration I will get upon bringing home a real life mermaid." as Mathias talked, he paced around the small room, his hands moving in strange formations.

"You'll be praised for bringing your people me." Lukas said flatly.

"Exactly!" Mathias said, pointing at Lukas. "They'll love me!"

"Are you not already loved by your people?" Lukas asked. "If I understood your men correctly, you are their leader."

"Yes, I am their prince. Though many don't like me because I was born out of wedlock, that will all change when I become king upon marriage." Mathias stated at Lukas in wonder as he trailed off.

It took Lukas a few seconds, but his glare said it all. "No."

"It's for the good of the people-"

"Your people!" Lukas snapped. "My brothers are below me right now probably carving my name into a rock since they can't give me a proper funeral! Peter must be crying his eyes out, Emil most likely went to hide in a cave and won't ever speak again, Tino is going to blame himself and Berwald will be the only one able to care for any of them, but I'm sure the guilt is eating him alive! But I should marry you so you can be a king!"

Without realizing, Lukas's voice had gotten louder and more frenzied with every word. Tears had pooled in his eyes and began spilling out as he finished his rant. He slumped in on himself and pressed his hands to his face.

"You have a family?" Mathias said after a pregnant pause.

"Of course I do, idiot." Lukas said.

"We were told that mermaids wander on their own. They look for sailors to drown and don't care for anyone."

"You were told wrong." Lukas rubbed his eyes. They were burning. "We travel in clans. Parents and children, sometimes aunts and uncles. When the children marry, they make their own clan."

"Who is in your clan?" Mathias's voice was soft and timid.

Lukas glanced at the human. Was he serious? How face looked solemn. Maybe he did care. "Tino is our oldest brother. He married Berwald, now our leader, and had Peter. He's eight. Then me, and Emil is our youngest brother. He's moody and pouts a lot, but he's my baby." Lukas blushed at the last part and ducked his head.

Mathias rubbed the back of his neck. "I didn't realize."

"None of you humans do." Lukas raised a glare to Mathias.

"Were not all the same."

"What have you done different than the rest of them?"

Mathias was silent.

"Exactly." Lukas snapped.

"It's the way my people have been raised for years." Mathias said meekly, "hunting and worshiping mermaids is all we know."

"Maybe it's time for a change. " Lukas replied softly.

"And you are the perfect way to do that!" Mathias suddenly exclaimed.

"What?"

"We can become friends and show everyone, including your people, that we can live in harmony!" Mathias said excitedly.

"Why do mermaids have to redeem themselves?" Lukas asked, not meeting any of Mathias's enthusiasm.

"For drowning sailors." the human stated matter of factly.

"We only drown because we are hunted!" Lukas said crossly.

The two stared at each other, at a lost of what to do it say. After a few moments of silence, Mathias sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"We can make a peace treaty."

"What's that?" Lukas asked.

"It's a form saying humans will leave mermaids alone if mermaids leave humans alone." Mathias said.

"Like anyone will believe that."

"That's when we come in. We flaunt around being friends and convince everyone that we can coexist together." Mathias explained, his grin returning.

"Do you really think that is going to work?" Lukas sneered.

"It has too!" Mathias said with never-ending enthusiasm.

Lukas sighed. "Fine. But if no one believes us within a full moon rotation, I go home, no exceptions."

"Deal." Mathias gripped their hands together and shook them firmly.


	2. Chapter 2

Sea Foam

Chapter 2

Lukas wasn't allowed to leave Matthias's room. The human brought him food three times a day for what seemed like forever. Lukas didn't really like the food. It was always hot and oddly textured. But one day, Mathias brought news with Lukas's less than satisfying meal.

"We're almost to the kingdom. We'll be there in time for supper." Mathias said excitedly.

"Kingdom is your home?" Lukas asked.

"Yeah. It's actually called Denmark, but I live in the kingdom." Mathias explained.

Lukas poked at his food. "So kingdom is a place inside your home?"

Coming from a place of limited to almost no borders, Lukas was very confused as to how someone could live in a place within a place.

Mathias smiled endearingly at the merman. "Denmark is the country, kind of like the ocean," at the word, Lukas deflated a tad, but Mathias kept talking. "My kingdom is within Denmark, like a cave or a rock you would sleep by."

Lukas nodded with understanding. "And your people live there?"

"They do. All over."

"Did your father birth them?" Lukas asked, risking a bite of mushy white stuff.

Mathias choked and looked at Lukas like he was crazy. " _What_?"

"You said you were not king, that must mean you have yet to give birth. Did your father birth your people? Or maybe a mother?"

"Uh, no. Everyone has their own parents. They just live in my kingdom."

Lukas furrowed his eyebrows. "I think I understand."

"What I don't understand is what you're saying."

"What do you not understand?"

"Why you think someone gave birth to everyone."

Lukas give a single nod and began to explain to Mathias the ways of a mermaid clan. "It's usually the oldest son or daughter who chooses a mate from a different clan. We can all have children, but something makes us look more male or female."

"So, you're telling me you can have kids?" Mathias said, his hands spread.

"Well, yes." Lukas answered. "Though I am not sure in this form."

Mathias seemed confused but gestured for Lukas to continue.

"It was just Tino, Emil and I. Tino is very motherly and looked after us after we were separated from our parents. When Tino married Berwald, we made our own clan, which is very unusual. The married couple typically have many children and when their children marry off, the couple moves to warmer waters. So, since you are the prince, I thought you gave birth to a clan."

Mathias nodded in understanding. "No, we kind of have clans, but everyone answers to me."

Lukas nodded and pushed his less than half eaten food toward Mathias. "I should get ready."

"Oh, right. I have an outfit for you." Mathias stood and went to the door. He shouted an order and a few moments later, come back to Lukas's side.

Lukas touched the bundle in Mathias's arms. It was rough against his fingers, much like the thing he was wearing now Mathias had called a "shirt."

"You want me to put this on?" Lukas asked.

"Yeah. I'll help you. I know that you don't quite understand how clothes work."

Though he glared, Mathias was right. Lukas never had a need for such things before now. And it was kind of nice to see a rough human be so gentle with him.

"Stand up and take that shirt off. We need to be ready to present you to you're new people."

Lukas scowled. "They are not my people."

"They will be." Mathias touched Lukas's hair and helped him stand to change into the rough clothes.

Though they were still a while from shore, Mathias insisted on parading Lukas around the boat. However, they never set foot on deck, much to Lukas's disappointment. The reason for the parading was Lukas had no idea how to walk in shoes. He could hardly walk without shoes and now Mathias had to go and hide his feet! How do humans even manage to live without killing themselves on accident?

Finally, they arrived to shore. Mathias kept a firm hold on Lukas as they entered the deck. Lukas about collapsed when he smelt and saw the ocean. A pain deep inside him made his new knees shake. He fought back a whimper of longing.

If Mathias noticed, he didn't say anything. He just tugged Lukas gently to a long piece of wood that led to a dock. As they descended, Lukas kept his head high, even though every fiber of his being was screaming for the ocean.

"Welcome back, Your Highness." a regal looking guard bowed shortly to the pair.

"Thank you. This is Lukas, my new friend." Mathias said easily. He turned his eyes to the crowd Lukas hadn't noticed before.

Whispers immediately exploded from the crowd. Lukas shrinked closer to Mathias as they talked about him. He was curious as to how they will act when they find out he is a mermaid.

Mathias placed his hand over Lukas's and the crowd parted for them. Bows and murmurs of welcome greeted them. Lukas didn't know how to react, so he copied Mathias by smiling, though he knew it was perfectly fake.

They reached a large cleared area where a box, more men and strange creatures stood. Mathias strode confidently toward it, dragging Lukas along.

"What is that?" Lukas hissed.

"A carriage. It will take us to my home." Mathias said back. Another man opened a door for them and Mathias held his hand out to Lukas.

Lukas took his hand and gazed at him questioningly. Mathias darted his eyes to the inside of the carriage and Lukas quickly climbed in. Once safely inside, Mathias patted Lukas's knee. "Don't worry, you'll get the hang of it."

Lukas nodded, though he hardly believed it. Then he pointed to the small opening where he could see the strange creatures.

"What are those?"

"Horses. We use them for many things around here."

As Lukas was nodding his understanding, the carriage jolted forward. Lukas cried out and grabbed Mathias's arm. "Whats going on?"

"Relax," Mathias chuckled. "The horses are just walking."

Lukas bobbed his head, but didn't release his death grip on the prince's arm.

They arrived at a large structure some time later. Lukas had loosened his hold, but still kept his hand on Mathias's arm. The human thought it was rather cute.

"Here we are." Mathias said at last.

Lukas gazed out the window. He had never seen anything like this before. It was amazing. Tall rocks stacked upon each other reached for the sky. There were a bunch of them and a very wide one in the middle. Each one was topped with another rock that glowed like the hot melted rock under the ocean. He couldn't wait to see inside.

"I will formally announce you at dinner." Mathias informed Lukas as they got down from the carriage.

"And you'll tell them I'm a-"

"Foreigner, yes." Mathias hastily replied, eyeing a guard.

Lukas blinked in confusion, but let Mathias pull him down a long pathway and up more stones. Lukas struggled at this part, lifting his new knees so awkwardly to climb. Mathias called them 'stairs', Lukas called them stupid.

Once inside, Mathias began to explain. "I don't want word leaking that you are a mermaid before I announce it properly, I don't want people to think I'm hiding you."

"But you are."

"Just for now. I want to do it the way people would imagine. Like you are a god." Mathias said, leading Lukas down winding halls.

"I'm not a god." Lukas said. He had to watch his feet, being in such a small space was making him dizzy and sick.

"To my people you are." Mathias said, finally going inside a room.

Lukas followed and saw the sky and sun. Feeling a roll in his stomach, he dashed to the opening on the other side, desperate for fresh air.

"Wait!" Mathias shouted.

The mermaid didn't listen and ran right...into _something._ Lukas didn't know what the hell happened but something hit him and knocked him over. He blinked wildly, his nausea forgotten for now.

Mathias was laughing behind him. "That's a window! There's glass right there."

"What?"

"It's called a window. It's clear so you can see outside, but solid so bugs don't get in. Or crazy mermaids don't jump off the balcony." Mathias ended with a laugh and hauled Lukas to his feet.

"My head hurts." Lukas said softly, wrapping his fingers around Mathias's shoulder.

"That would happen after you hit your head on a window. Here, sit down." After lowering Lukas to a plush bed, Mathias opened the glass. Lukas breathed deeply as the sea air wafted toward him. He immediately relaxed.

"Feel better?" Mathias asked after a few moments.

"Yes. I just felt like the walls were closing in on me. I couldn't breath." Lukas said, his eyes closed.

"I understand." Mathias brushed Lukass cheek. "Do mermaids breath?"

"Our lungs separate the breathable air from the water when we breath in, breathing out pushes the water back out."

"That's pretty amazing." Mathias said.

Lukas shrugged. "It's weird breathing without water. It kind of feels like all the air is crushing on my chest and it makes it difficult to breath right.

"That's what drowning feels like." Mathias said.

"How would you know?" Lukas asked with an eyeroll.

"We saved someone from a, uh, er…" Mathias trailed off and spread his hands.

"Mermaid." Lukas finished.

"Yeah. He described what it felt like before he was taken to the hospital." Mathias replied.

"If you humans are all so afraid of mermaids, why do you idolize us?" Lukas asked.

"It's because we are afraid that we worship. To keep the evil ones at bay." Mathias said.

"We are not all evil." Lukas replied.

"I know that." Mathias smiled. "Because I know you."

Lukas rolled his eyes. "You hardly know me."

"I know you're not evil, and about your family." Mathias countered.

"You know facts, not _me._ " Lukas said. He just didn't want to prove Mathias right.

The prince chuckled. "Seems fair."

After a few moments in silence, Lukas asked; "What are we waiting for?"

"A maid to bring you some clothes. I had a few servants on board get roughly your size and now we are waiting for the seamstress to make some of my old clothes fit you."

Lukas stared blankly. Half those words didn't make any sense to him.

Mathias seemed to notice. "Just a few more minutes." He said instead.

"Okay." Lukas said. He didn't really care, but he was getting hungry.

A little while later, a flurry of girls came in the room. Lukas was made to stand on a step as the girls spun and whirled around him. Mathias watched with an amused look on his face as Lukas blushed and glared at the grabbing and prodding hands.

When they were finished, Lukas couldn't really complain about how he looked. He didn't know what the pieces were called but he wore tall and black sturdy things on his new feet under long soft white fabric. He knew the thing covering his chest was a shirt and that was also white, tucked into the thing on his legs. Another shirt, this one blue was draped over him, but it was missing the front, and it went down to his new knees.

"Wonderful job, Percy!" Mathias praised, slapping the seamstress on the back. Though she winced, she beamed with the compliment.

"Thank you, sir." Percy stumbled before gathering her things and leaving the room.

Lukas looked in the mirror, he learned that word from Percy, for a few more moments. He didn't know what it was, but he couldn't wrap his mind around that he was looking at _him_.

"You look perfect." Mathias said behind him. "Though I do have one small addition."

Lukas rolled his eyes. "Then it really isn't perfect."

"Oh, shush." Mathias grinned and stood in front of Lukas.

"What's missing?" the mermaid asked.

"I got you something." Mathias reached into his pocket and withdrew a parcel wrapped in cloth. He held it in both hands.

Lukas raised an eyebrow but unfolded the gift. A small object was nestled in the folds. "What is it?"

"It's called a cross. We use it to symbolize godly things. Like a mermaid." Mathias explained. "It's fashioned to go in your hair."

"How does it work?" Lukas asked, picking up the trinket.

"Let me." Mathias gently took the cross from Lukas's fingers. He brushed a lock of hair from Lukas's face and pressed the cross to his head. "It's called a clip. As a hair piece anyway."

When Mathias stepped aside, Lukas smiled. And he doesn't do that often. With his hair from his face, he could see his eyes more clearly. He always thought of them as blue, but outside the ocean, they seemed to match the exact water he lived in.

"You're beautiful." Mathias stated. He placed his hands on Lukas's arms and squeezed. "They're going to love you."

"How do you know?" Lukas asked. He could feel Mathias's heat through his clothes, but he tried to ignore that. No matter how good it felt.

"Well, you're a mermaid. Also very pretty, they _have_ to love you!" Mathias helped Lukas off the stool he had been instructed to stand on for the fitting.

"That means absolutely nothing. And it doesn't even make sense." Lukas rolled his eyes.

"If you love what you believe in, nothing has to make sense." Mathias said warmly.

" _That_ doesn't make any sense." Lukas said exasperated.

Mathias laughed and linked his elbow through Lukas's. "That's the point!"

Lukas rolled his eyes and watched his new feet. The things covering them made it kind of hard to walk, but Mathias kept him balanced.

"So what we're going to do, is step out of these doors," Mathias waved down the hall. "The guards will announce me, then I'll introduce you. Would you like to tell them anything?"

"No. Do I have to?" Lukas said, feeling dizzy again. The closed walls were favorite.

"No. Be aware though, the may ask for evidence of you being a mermaid."

"I will not be a show for these humans." Lukas glared.

"I'm not going to let that happen. But we will have to prove it before there is outrage. Maybe tomorrow. As a sunrise ceremony." Mathias squeezed Lukas's hand. "Ready?"

"I suppose." Lukas held his breath and clung to Mathias's hand as the guards swung open the doors.

People dressed in all colors stood before Lukas. Large doors were open in the back of the room, allowing more people to be crammed into the room and so the people outside could hear. Lukas felt like a fish out of water, literally.

After someone announced Mathiass name, the prince tugged Lukas to the front of the room, right in front of two ornately crafted thrones. "My people, may I present you with a real mermaid."


	3. Chapter 3

Sea Foam

Chapter 3

It was silent, yet Lukas's ears were ringing. Even the guards, who had been expressionless the entire time, looked confused. The mermaid didn't dare look at Mathias who stood still beside him, but he didn't know what to do or how to react.

Finally, someone spoke. "Prove it." Then agreements and shouts filled the room, filling Lukas's ears with a buzz instead of the ring.

After letting the crowd yell and make demands, Mathias raised his arms and silence fell once again. "It was my agreement to Lukas that he not be put on show like an animal." Shouts of lies echoed off the walls before Mathias shot the crowd a glare. "However, if our humble guest chooses, he can prove to you that he is indeed, a mermaid."

All eyes fell on Lukas. His breath caught in his throat and he had to grip Mathias's arm to keep from falling over. The prince laid his own hand on top of Lukas's.

"Would you do us the honor of presenting yourself in your mermaid form?" Mathias asked, softly enough to be sincere, but loud enough for the crowd to hear.

Lukas cleared his throat and raised his head. He was above these people, he did not need to be nervous of them, they were below him. At least, that's how Mathias described it, right? "I will prove to you I am who I say I am," an explosion of voices rose from the crowd. Mathias opened his mouth to quiet them, but Lukas was already a step ahead. He lifted the arm not holding Mathias and continued. "However, I will only be showing myself this one time. The purpose of my visit is to make peace between our worlds, not to be an amusement."

Silence filled the hall. Lukas guessed it was better than all the yelling, but he still felt awkward. Mathias scanned the crowd before speaking again.

"Please join us tomorrow at noon in the village square. This will be a one time showing, so be there." The prince then turned, Lukas still on his arm and exited through the same doors they came through.

"That went better than expected." Mathias sighed as he lead Lukas to who knows where.

"Did you expect it to go badly?" Lukas asked. He once again found himself watching his feet.

"I didn't expect it to go well." Mathias said.

"Now what do we do?" Lukas asked. He had to reach his hand out to touch the wall. Watching his feet was making him dizzy.

"We show that you are what we say you are. Bella?"

"I'm not a Bella." Lukas said, confused.

"Prince Mathias!" A sweet voice came from ahead.

Swallowing his bile, Lukas raised his head to see a busty girl in a soft green dress make her way to them. Her hair was short and a shade darker than Mathias's. Guards wearing different uniforms than the ones Lukas had seen followed her.

"Bella! I mean, Princess! Er…" Mathias grinned and rushed down the hall. He embraced the pretty girl.

Lukas furrowed his brow. They were both talking loudly over the other, their arms and hands entwined. He didn't know why, but Lukas didn't like it.

Finally, Mathias untangled himself from the girl and lead her to Lukas. "Did you see the speech?"

"Yes! I can't believe it. Is he really a mermaid?" Bella asked. She was looking at Lukas, but talking to Mathias. Lukas felt his eye twitch in irritation.

"I am really a mermaid." Lukas answered.

"Did you teach him how to speak?" Bella asked, once again directed toward Mathias,but eyes on Lukas.

"No. My brother did." Lukas replied before Mathias could reply.

"He has a _brother!_ Did you know, Mathias?"

Losing his patience with the girl, Lukas stepped around her. He slammed his new feet against the ground, though it hurt, it have him some satisfaction to hear the thuds as he left Mathias and the stupid girl behind.

"Lukas!" Mathias said, confusion lacing his voice.

Bella giggled as Lukas turned a corner, his steps fading. "He's feisty."

"Why was he so upset?" Mathias frowned.

"It doesn't matter, he'll probably get hungry and come looking for you." Bella shrugged.

"I suppose. What are you doing here? I wasn't expecting you." Mathias said, his usual smile settling back onto his features.

"A girl can't visit her fiancé?" Bella asked innocently. She linked her arm through Mathias's and with a flick of her fingers, the guards gave them a little space.

"I never said that." Mathias grinned. "I was merely curious."

Bella laughed, a light tinkly sound. "I knew you were coming back from your trip soon and had been waiting for you. I missed you."

Mathias smiled at her honest feelings, but he couldn't return them. He and Bella had grown up as playmates, their fathers having been good friends from their neighboring kingdom. He knew he would always marry Bella, however he couldn't shake the idea of them being so close people who didn't know better thought they were siblings.

"Missed you, too. I really should get going though, Lukas is probably running into windows as we speak." Mathias gently untangled himself from Bella.

"When will I see you again?" the princess pouted.

"I'll see you at breakfast. Then we can show Lukas the kingdom." Mathias smiled, as if his idea was already in place.

"Very well." Bella sighed melancholy. "I'll see you in the morning."

Mathias waved and took off to find a mermaid.

Mathias found Lukas pushing a window, when a door was two feet to his left.

"Lukas? What are you doing?" Mathias asked hesitantly.

The mermaid swirled around, his blue jacket flying around his thighs. His eyes were wide and his face even more pale than it was before, living under the sea wasn't good for his complexion.

"I need to go outside." Lukas panted. He looked ready to vomit.

Mathias rushed forward and grabbed Lukas's arm, steadying him. "Alright, I'll take you outside."

Lukas clutched Matthias jacket as the prince opened the door. Two guards jerked to alert as the blonds tumbled outside.

Immediately, Lukas began to breath easier. His grip loosened and he stood a tad steadier.

"Are you feeling better?" Mathias asked gently. They could see the coast from their spot on the hill. The castle stood looming behind them and low bushes of flowers marked a path to the royal family's private beach.

"Yes, thank you." After a few more deep breaths, Lukas stood on his own, looking rather embarrassed.

"What happened to you?" Mathias asked gently.

"I don't know. The hallways just began to shrink, like they were crushing me. I tried to watch my feet, but that only made me dizzy. Then I saw the...the window?" After Mathias nodded, Lukas continued. "I saw the window and tried to open it like you did before, but it wouldn't."

"That window I opened, it's a glass door. Windows don't open like that." Mathias touched Lukas's shoulder. "Sounds like you don't like being inside." Mathias replied.

"I've never been _inside_ before. It makes me sick" Lukas stated.

Mathias chuckled. "You have the opposite of sea sickness."

"What?" Lukas looked up at the prince. Some color had returned to his face.

"Sometimes sailors get sick on the water. They feel like they can't breath, get dizzy and sometimes faint." Mathias explained. He settled his hand on Lukass back and lead him to a bench.

"That's what it feels like being inside." Lukas mumbled. He sank gratefully on the bench, his face turned to the sun.

After a long moment, Mathias spoke, "I'm sorry."

Lukas rolled his head to look at Mathias. Though his face displayed he was unamused, his eyes shimmered like the waves. "For what?"

"Bringing you here. I know I kind of kidnapped you," at Lukass blank look, Mathias quickly retraced his words."I stole you from your family. I really want to help our world's coexist, but I was so caught up in having an actual mermaid-"

"Merman," Lukas said. A smile played on his lips.

"Right, merman. I guess I was so excited to meet you, I lost sight of why I wanted to meet you."

Lukas was quiet for a moment. "I accept your apology," Mathias grinned. "However," Mathias quickly lost the grin. "I would like to see my brothers."

"What?"

"They should know I'm okay. It's not fair for them to think me dead when I'm not. Plus, they might come get revenge." Lukas said simply.

"They're powerless out of the water." Mathias said, almost like a question.

"Not if we can get water into your kingdom. I know of a mermaid who controls the waves." It wasn't true. Lukas hardly knew any other mermaids, but it helped with his persuasion.

Mathias startled and began to stutter, then Lukas laughed. It was soft and light, and Mathias felt it wash over him like silk. "I'm kidding. We won't do that. Unless you upset me."

"Uh, heh," Mathias laughed weakly. "Anyway, I wouldn't mind taking you to see them."

"Really?" Lukas said, all traces of laughter gone. If Mathias was serious, he didn't want to ruin it by laughing.

"Well, it is only fair. I did take you from them."

Lukas grabbed Mathias's hand. "That would be amazing! Thank-"

"It will have to wait though."

The merman dropped Mathias's hand like he had been burned. "What?"

"We have to prove you are a mermaid tomorrow. Not to mention my crew had been at sea for a long time, they need time to rest and be with their families. My ship needs to be touched up and we don't have the supplies for another trip so soon." Mathias explained calmly.

Lukas frowned, but he seemed to understand. "So, how long?"

"Week and a half. Maybe two." Mathias said.

Looking confused, Mathias quickly changed his words. "Ten days. Maybe fourteen."

"That long?" Lukas frowned. "That's almost the entire time I'll be here."

"I know, but it's the best I can do." Mathias said softly.

Lukas stood, his eyes foggy and his stance rigid. "I would like to sleep now."

"Very well. I'll take you back to the room." Mathias heaved himself up and held his elbow out to Lukas.

"Will we be sharing a room?" Lukas reluctantly placed his hand on Mathias's arm and let himself be lead back inside.

"Not exactly. I'm putting you in the conjoining bedroom to mine. It's meant to be for my future children, but it will work for you." Mathias smiled.

"Is, uhm. Will that girl be there too?" Lukas asked, obviously uncomfortable.

"No, she has her own rooms here." Mathias said smoothly.

Lukas gave a single nod, then focused his gaze on his feet as they entered the castle.

"I'm sorry being inside makes you sick. I'll have the guards open all the windows. Being this close to the ocean will let a nice breeze and smell in." Mathias said.

The mermaid risked a glance up. "Thank you."

Mathias smiled and Lukas felt his stomach lurch. He slammed his eyes closed and clutched Mathias's arm more firmly.

"You can keep your eyes closed, if that helps. I'll lead the way." Mathias said gingerly.

Lukas let out a brief nod, afraid that if he talked, he would vomit. It wasn't pleasant in the ocean, I couldn't imagine it on land. What if he tripped while he did it and fell in it? The thought alone made his stomach churn.

After a few minutes, Mathias stopped. "Here is your door. I'll show you where everything is, then I'll have some food sent up."

The mermaid slowly opened his eyes. His vertigo had calmed down and he suddenly felt embarrassed to be clinging to the prince. "What kind of food?"

Mathias laughed and went into the room. "Whatever you want."

Lukas dropped his hold on Mathias as the prince went to fling open the window. A breath of fresh air slightly ruffled the prince's clothing.

"I have no clue what humans eat. As long as it's not a fish, I'll be happy." Lukas said.

The prince smiled and went to the door. "Of course. Let me show you around real quick."

The mermaid followed silently as Mathias opened a door that lead to what was called a bathroom. There was a 'tub' and a 'sink' and a 'chamberpot'. Mathias told him what each thing was for and Lukas was immediately entranced with a thing called a bath.

"So it's like swimming?" Lukas asked, leaning over the tub. It wasn't very big, at least compared to the ocean, and he had a feeling his fins would fall over the edge.

"No. We use it to clean ourselves. I can show you after dinner, if you would like." Mathias said.

Lukas nodded. "That would be nice."

Mathias waved him out of the bathroom and walked to the wall opposite of the bed. "This door will lead to my room, if you need me."

"I don't see a door." Lukas said.

The prince grinned. "It's hidden, so bad people can't find me as easy." He lifted a large painting of the ocean off the wall and pushed at the edge of a rectangle. The wall swung inwards and revealed Mathias's room. "See? Easy."

Lukas nodded. "Easy."

"Any other questions?" Mathias smiled and put the door back in place.

"Just one." Lukas said softly.

"Yes?"

Lukas was silent. He wasn't even sure why he wanted to know. He _didn't_ want to know. He sighed. He couldn't ask if Mathias loved the girl. Why did he even care? "How will I show everyone I am a mermaid?"

"I just thought we would dump water on you and watch you turn, then let you turn back." Mathias shrugged.

"Sounds," Lukas paused. It sounded horrible. "Great. I'll let you be on your way now."

Mathias smiled and reached out to Lukas, after a few awkward moments, he settled a hand on the mermaid's shoulder. "I'll see you later."

Lukas nodded and watched the prince go, feeling like an idiot.


	4. Chapter 4

Sea Foam

Chapter 4

Mathias was confused. Which wasn't all that surprising, but it did make him upset. He certainly loved Bella, but he just couldn't marry her. He would, for the sake of his country, it was just hard to imagine when he thought of Bella as a sister.

Then there was Lukas. Goofy, crazy, temperamental, _beautiful_ , Lukas. Mathias was afraid he was falling for the mermaid, and fast. All he wanted to do was hold him and show him the kingdom and kiss him and- Mathias quickly pushed any other thoughts of _that_ away as he entered the kitchen.

"Hey, Kyra," Mathias greeted the pastry chef. "Have you seen Kia?"

Kyra, an adorably plump girl with a long braid smiled and bowed. "Prince Mathias! Such a pleasure!" When she stood from her bow, she waved at the cellar. "Kia is getting the ingredients for tomorrow's feast."

"There's a feast tomorrow?" Mathias asked.

"Princess Bella told us that you wanted a feast to celebrate the Mermaid Lukas." Kyra explained.

Mathias frowned. "I never said that."

"Should I call it off, Your Highness?" Kyra asked, obviously unsteady.

"No, no. It's a great idea. Just don't take orders that are from me unless they're directly from me." Mathias smiled to ease the girl.

She nodded, her dark hair swaying behind her.

The cellar door swung open and Kia, Kyra's identical twin sister emerged. Her arms were full of bottles and bowls and other various things. "Kyra, we really need to clean out down there. I could hardly find anything!"

"Should I send someone down to help?" Mathias asked with a grin.

Kia startled and quickly fell into a bow. "Prince Mathias, I didn't know you were here!"

"That's quite alright," Mathias said. He took a large bowl from the girl and carried it to the counter.

"What can I do for you?" Kia spread the rest of her armful on the counter.

"My guest would like a snack. Probably something to help him sleep," Mathias replied. "And no sea creatures."

The girls laughed. "I'll see what we can do," Kyra said.

"We'll send it up as soon as it's ready," Kia began to putter around the kitchen.

"Do you want it to sent to your room, Prince?" Kyra asked, taking a bag from Kia and setting it on the counter.

"Yes, that would be great," with a wave, Mathias left the kitchen. Now he had to find Bella and ask her about the feast.

He found the princess in the throne room. She was talking softly to her guard, a tall man with a stern face with a scar through his brow and hair that rivaled' Mathias's.

"Bella," he called. "What are you doing in here?"

The girl jumped and looked wildly around before finding the prince. "Mathias! You scared me!"

"My apologies," Mathias looked between the two. "I was just trying to find you."

Bella smiled. "I've just been roaming around. Did you find your mermaid?"

"Yes, he's in his room," Mathias replied.

"Don't you mean tank?" Bella cackled at her lame joke. Mathias didn't even crack a smile. Though the expression had always come easy to him, he couldn't muster one up.

"So, you've planned a feast for tomorrow," Mathias said after Bella reigned in her laugh.

"I thought it would be an excellent way of welcoming the mermaid-"

"His name is Lukas."

The princess continued like Mathias hadn't spoke. "Into our kingdom. Don't you?"

"Well, yes-"

"Then I don't see the issue," Bella threw her hands delicately into the air.

"The _issue_ is that you ordered Kia and Kyra to make a feast without telling me," Mathias frowned.

"They are servants, and I am a princess, they live to do my bidding."

"That may be, but you can't give them orders without consulting me. They work in my castle, not yours."

"We'll be married soon enough and that will no longer be an issue," Bella smiled sourly.

Mathias sighed. "That's not the point, Bella."

The girl waved her hand. "It doesn't matter. Why don't you go see your mermaid or something?"

"Bella-"

"Shoo, shoo. Don't worry about me, I know where my rooms are," she waved her hand and turned back to the guard, completely dismissing Mathias.

The prince huffed and turned on his heel. He marched back to his room, mumbling under his breath.

When he got to his door, Kia, or was that Kyra? Mathias squinted and saw the girl had a bit of flour on her cheeks. It was Kyra.

"Is that my snack?" Mathias grinned, letting all his worries sink to the back of his mind.

"Yes, Prince. We have a shortbread cookie with a jelly center and some sweet tea," Kyra held the tray out for Mathias to inspect.

With an easy smile, Mathias took the silver tray from Kyra. "Perfect, I'm sure Lukas will love it."

"The mermaid?"

Mathias gave her a knowing smile. "Would you like to meet him?"

"May I? He won't be too upset?" Kyra asked.

"No, no. I'm sure he'll love it," Mathias jerked his head to Lukas's door. "This way."

The girl followed him closely, her giddiness practically dripping off her. Mathias knocked by kicking the door softly. "Lukas? It's Mathias, I brought you a snack."

The door jiggled a bit, but didn't open. Then there was a loud bang. "How does this stupid thing open?"

Mathias swallowed a laugh. "Stand back, I'll get it," he looked at Kyra. "Will you open that?"

"Ah, yes," she swung the door slowly open, afraid to hit the mermaid.

"You have to twist the thingy?" Lukas asked. He had watched the strange sphere on the door move before it was able to open.

Mathias walked in the room and grinned. "Yes, sorry about that. I didn't even think to show you."

"It is alright, I am just glad you came back" Lukas trailed after Mathias. Then he saw the girl out of the corner of his eye. "Who is this?"

"That's Kyra, she wanted to meet you," Mathias placed placed hand on Lukas's shoulder.

"Why do you want to meet me? The other girl was horrid," Lukas folded his arms.

Kyra stared at Lukas in awe. "I just wanted to meet you. My sister will be so jealous I got to meet a mermaid," she floated to Lukas. Her eyes were wide. "What color is your tail?"

"Blue," Lukas said simply.

Mathias grinned. "It's not just blue," he stood beside Kyra. "See his eyes? Blue as the ocean during the full moon," Kyra nodded. "That's what his tail looks like."

Lukas blushed and tucked a stray hair behind his ear.

"Whoa, it sounds beautiful," Kyra whispered. "Is it smooth or is it scales?"

"Have you seen a dolphin before?" Lukas asked. At Kyra's nod, Lukas continued. "It is just like a dolphin's tail, but I do not have the fin on my back and the ends of my tail are almost see-through."

"That's amazing. I can't wait to see it," Kyra grinned. "I better get going now, I have a feast to prepare for you!"

"Take care, Kyra," Mathias held the door open as the girl left. "Will you send someone up with hot water for a bath?"

"Of course, Prince!"

Once the door was closed, Lukas frowned. "What was that about?"

"What do you mean?" Mathias wandered over to the pastries. He picked one up and sniffed at it before popping it in his mouth.

"Who was that girl? And what is a feast? And why do I have one?" Lukas trailed after the prince and picked up his own pastry.

"Her name is Kyra, she works in the kitchens," Mathias licked some white powder off his fingers. Lukas took a bite of the warm cookie. It was sweet and gooey. Lukas loved it. "A feast is a big meal, usually to honor someone. Bella thought it would be a nice way to welcome you."

Lukas frowned. "I do not like Bella."

"Blunt, aren't you?" Mathias grinned. "She's a lot to handle sometimes, you just have to get to know her."

"I do not want to get to know her. She is...different," Lukas finished his pastry and sat on the bed.

"What do you mean?" it was Mathias's turn to frown.

"She is not like you, or Kyra. The princess is mean," Lukas said. "Have you not noticed?"

Mathias said nothing. He did, in fact, notice. Bella had been rude to Lukas since she arrived. And the mysterious whispering didn't help. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, making it even more messy. "Yes, but don't tell her."

"Do not worry. I have no intention of seeing her again," Lukas said. He picked up another pastry.

"Weeeelll…" Mathias scrunched his face.

"What?" Lukas said with a glare.

"The three of us are going to see the town tomorrow. And she'll be at your showing and the feast," Mathias replied. "She is their future queen, it would be good for the citizens to see her trying to make peace with the merfolk."

"She is not making peace with me, she is threatening me," Lukas said. He knew it sounded a tad crazy, but the way Bella had looked at him and talked _at_ him made him want to control her mind and make her jump into deep water. He just knew something was off about her.

"She didn't _threaten_ you-" Lukas scoffed. "She just doesn't like competition. And right now, you have my attention and she doesn't like it."

Lukas just scowled and folded his arms.

Mathias couldn't help the fond smile that made its way to his lips. Lukas was just so cute when he was grumpy. "I promise she won't do anything to you."

"What happens if you have to choose between us? I am just a mermaid, she is your childhood friend and fiance. I do not stand a chance." Lukas one he was being kind of ridiculous, but he couldn't help but feel his life was at stake.

"It won't come to that," Mathias said gently. "You don't need to worry."

Lukas glared for about fifteen seconds, then sighed. "If you say so."

Mathias grinned. He was tempted to place a kiss on the mermaid's head. He wasn't sure why he wanted to, but thought it was the moment for it. He reached out to touch Lukas's hair when there was a knock on the door.

Lukas jumped and looked at it wearily.

"I'll get it, just wait here," Mathias smiled. Lukas gave a quick nod, and the prince crossed the floor.

He swung the door open to reveal two young boy servants. They quickly silenced their conversation to bow their heads, unable to do a proper bow because of the tub full of steaming water they held. "My Prince!" they said in unison.

"Hello, Jack, Troy. Come in," Mathias stepped aside and the boys quickly shuffled in.

Lukas was slightly taken aback by how Mathias treated his staff. Princess Bella had bossed her guards around, but Mathias seemed to know everyone's name and was nice to them. Lukas thought it was rather great Mathias was so kind to those below him.

"Is that the mermaid?" one boy asked. He had curly jet black hair and wonderfully dark skin. His fawn brown eyes completed his look.

"That's him, Jack. Why don't you two put that in the bathtub, then we can have a proper introduction?" Mathias opened the bathroom door and the boys quickly shuffled inside.

"Oh, sir, Princess Bella wanted to confirm the time you were going out tomorrow," Tony said as they poured the water in the big porcelain tub. He was the exact opposite of Jack. Blond hair, pale skin that only burned and never tanned and pale blue eyes.

Mathias frowned. "When did she tell you this?"

"When we arrived at the door," Jack said. "Princess Bella and her guard were staring at it."

Lukas felt his heart rate pick up. What would happen if Bella heard what they were saying about her? She wouldn't hurt Lukas, would she?

"I see," Mathias said. "That's good to know, thank you."

The boys smiled at each other. "Can we meet the mermaid now?" Troy asked shyly.

"Right, of course," Mathias held his hand out to Lukas. The mermaid stood and offered a weak smile at the two servants. "Troy, Jack, this is the Mermaid Lukas."

Troy and Jack lowered their heads in a bow. "It's a pleasure to meet you," they said in unison.

Lukas forced a smile and was pleasant for their visit. Finally, Mathias kicked them out and began to show Lukas the bathtub. He struggled to pay attention though. He kept thinking that Princess Bella had heard them talking about her. And what she would do now that she knew Lukas most definitely did not like her.


	5. Chapter 5

Sea Foam

Chapter Five

"We _have_ to do something," Emil said from Tino's side. Lukas was taken over a day ago and they were not doing anything to get him back.

"I know, Emil," Berwald said. He ran a hand through his messy hair. "But we cannot just swim after him. The humans are dangerous."

"Then why are we leaving him with them?" Emil pushed himself from the moss covered rock.

Tino frowned and reached for his hand. "It is hurting us, too," he said. Even just a day with his brother gone had left him looking haggard.

Emil felt his eyes begin to sting. He hated crying, but felt it was the only thing to do. He collapsed into Tinos arms and sobbed. Berwald placed himself beside the two and offered the warmth of his hug.

Suddenly, Peter spoke. "I have an idea."

Tino lifted his head. "Not now, baby." He didn't mean to dismiss his son, but didn't think he could hear another over imagined planned. Peter's first plan was to ride sharks to the land and have them eat everyone. They only got more wild from there.

"No, it is a good plan!" Peter pulled at Tino's hand.

Emil pushed himself away from Tino and wiped at his face. It felt swollen. "What is it Peter?" He didn't expect much, but wanted the kid to shut up.

"We go to the land and sing. He'll come right to us if we sing," Peter said matter-of-factly.

Tino and Berwald shared a look. They knew of merfolk who used their singing to draw humans to their death. When they had separated from the main group, they decided to never use that power. However, Peter had a point. Their voices carried a long ways and Lukas would be able to pick them up.

"That is a great idea, Peter," Tino praised.

"It is brilliant! We must go _now_ ," Emil said. He had always been close to Lukas, though he never showed it. He regretted not telling Lukas how much he really loved him now.

"We cannot just up and leave, Lukas," Tino said. "We don't even know what part of the land he is on. We would need to bring food and supplies. Maybe weapons? Berwald?" Tino didn't actually know what would happen, but if they needed to fight, that was all Berwald.

They all turned to Berwald. He was strong, he was their protector, he would know what to do. His ice blue eyes swept over them. A child, an older distraught child, and his wife who he suspected was pregnant. He didn't want to take them out to open water, but Lukas's life depended on it.

Berwald sighed. "We leave at first light."

Emil bristled, but remained silent. That was the best he was going to get.

"What does this one do?" Lukas asked. He was holding a bottle full of thick liquid. When he had sniffed it, it was sweet but unfamiliar.

"Shampoo. You use it to clean your hair," Mathias replied.

Lukas nodded and set the bottle back on the ledge. He was in the tub, his fins hanging over the far edge and his head and shoulders reclining on the other. The transformation back into a mermaid hadn't been as painful as turning into a human and he finally felt comfortable in his situation.

Mathias had dragged a stool over to sit by the mermaid and was leaning on the lip of the tub, his strong tan arms folded with his chin resting on them. Lukas ignored how handsome he really was.

"You have powers, right?" Mathias asked.

"Yes, I can control minds," Lukas replied. He grabbed another bottle. "What is this one?"

"Conditioner, you put it in after the shampoo," Mathias replied. "Will you show me?"

"Show you what?" Lukas scoffed. "My power?"

"Yes. I'm very curious to see how it works," Mathias said. He scooted his stool closer to the tub.

"I do not think you will like it," Lukas said. He picked up a bar of soap and sniffed it. "What is this?"

"Soap. Why won't you show me?"

"Because I can do unspeakable things to you without you even knowing," Lukas narrowed his eyes. "I only reserve my power for my enemies."

"So I'm not your enemy?" Mathias said with a grin.

A light blush spread across lukass nose. "Well, I don't want to kill you. Anymore."

Mathias rolled his eyes. Lukas was easy to read, even if he acted tough. "If I'm not your enemy, you can control me without making me kill myself or something. Right?"

"Do you trust me enough to do such a thing?"

Mathias caught lukass blue, blue eyes. "Yes, I trust you."

After a heartbeat, Lukas looked away. Pink dusted his cheeks. "Fine. Just do not panic. It makes it harder to keep my control on you."

"I won't."

Lukas cleared his throat then locked his eyes on Mathias. He reached out with his mind, looking for Matthias's energy. He caught the wisps of thought and emotion. Focusing harder now, Lukas thought of Mathias standing up.

Mathias stood, slight bewilderment on his face. He could think, but his body was no longer his own. Like he had gone numb.

Then, very loudly, inside his head he heard the word "jump." He jumped.

When he landed, he didn't even have time to gape at Lukas before a new command was in his head. "Spin." He turned on his heel over and over, he was starting to get dizzy when "stop" echoed in his brain.

"Had enough?" Lukas asked.

Mathias turned slowly to face him, slightly woozy. Lukas looked pale, well, paler than usual, and Mathias was sure the light sheen of sweat on his forehead wasn't from the warm water.

"That's amazing, Lukas."

The mermaid just shrugged and sunk deeper into the water.

"Can you control more than one person at once?"

"I have never had to."

"But could you?" Mathias asked excitedly.

Lukas narrowed his eyes. "Why do you want to know?"

"Because you could be the most powerful being ever! You could stop armies, overthrow tyrants-"

"Against their will. Our powers are meant to protect us. Not attack others."

"You're missing my point," Mathias said. He sat in the stool again and took Lukas's hands.

"You are missing _mine_ ," Lukas spat back. He pulled his hands from Mathias. "I will not be a weapon for you to use!"

Mathias looked at him for a long while. He wished he could make Lukas understand what he good he could do with his power. Yet he understood where Lukas was coming from. He was not human, why should he care what they did? He also had his own feelings. He didn't want to be used to make other people do things they didn't want to do.

Finally, Mathias smiled. "Very well, I won't make you do anything you don't wish to do."

Lukas nodded. "Good. Now get me out of here, the water is getting cold."

"You come from the sea, shouldn't you be used to cold water?" Mathias asked. He stood and fetched a towel.

"The cold water does not bother me when it was cold to begin with," Lukas said with a slight smirk.

"I see. Well, arms up," Mathias said he bent down and hefted Lukas from the chilly water.

Bella took a hasty step away from the bathroom door. It was time to go. She looked at her beloved guard, Abel, and gave a silent nod.

Abel moved quickly and silently to the door. Bella followed, holding her skirts above the ground to avoid the swishing on the carpet. Abel held the door as she stepped into the hall, he closed it just as the bathroom door swung open.

Bella threw a glance down both ends of the hall. Deeming it empty, she moved to her own quarters. She didn't talk to Abel until they reached her room. She didn't want to risk anyone overhearing them, though they didn't pass anyone.

Abel opened her door and closed it behind them once they were both inside. Bella kicked off her shoes and slumped down on the plush bed. Abel stood in front of her, waiting for her to speak.

"Abel," Bella said.

"Yes, Princess?" He used the word not as a title, but as an endearment.

"Why can I not go into the ocean?"

Abel furrowed his brow. She knew he knew what would happen, so why was she asking him? "You'll turn into sea foam."

"And why is that?" Bella stood and turned her back to Abel. He immediately began to unlace her gown.

"You are in love with a human," he murmured. He couldn't resist the urge to kiss her flawless neck.

"That is right. And how do we get rid of that merman without the prince knowing it was me?" She listed her head, giving him more access to her sensitive skin.

Abel paused, not sure where she was going with this.

Bella sighed dramatically. "We get the mermaid and the prince together then we go on a little trip on the ocean and _splash_. The mermaid 'tries to escape', turns into sea foam and I am there to comfort the prince. We get married, he dies a mysterious death about a year later and the kingdom is ours."

"That seems like a long plan," Abel said, a little disappointed.

"You will be king soon enough. And when you are, we will rule land and sea. That will show those nasty humans and those damn mermaids." Bella turned and planted a big wet kiss on Abels lips.

Not caring to talk anymore, Abel let Bella's dress slip to the floor and he threw her on the plush bed.

Lukas did not sleep well. He felt hot and trapped and claustrophobic. He would doze off then wake up in a panic, searching for his brothers and reaching out to pull cooler water to him, only to find himself in the strange bed, wearing clothes and a large blanket over his legs. He hated sleeping this way.

He finally slid out of bed and snuck to the bathroom. The water was gone but it seemed a lot cooler in there than the bedroom. He tossed the blanket in the tub, slid out of his clothes and climbed in. He left the excess blanket to hang over the edge and he finally slept.

He was unfortunately woken up, however, by Mathias shouting his name. Lukas groaned and tried to muffle out the obnoxious voice by burrowing into the blanket, but Mathias just got louder. Finally, Lukas climbed out of the tub and wobbled his way to the bedroom. His legs were getting better, but laying down so long was probably not helping.

"What do you want?" Lukas yelled.

Mathias, startled, threw his head up. He was on his knees looking under the bed. "There you are!" He clamoured up and rushed to Lukas. "Are you all right? You're not hurt, are you? Why are you naked?"

"I am fine. Why were you yelling?" Lukas held still as Mathias searched him over.

"You weren't in bed so I thought someone got you. Or that you might have…" Mathias trailed off, obviously trying to hide something.

"I might have what? Ran away?" Lukas folded his arms across his chest.

Mathias sighed. "The thought crossed my mind. But I was scared, can you blame me?"

Lukas shrugged. "I guess not."

"I'm sorry for panicking, but when I didn't see you in the bed…" Mathias ran a hand through his hair. "Where are your clothes? Breakfast should be ready soon."

"They are in the bathroom. I will get them," Lukas said.

"Why are you naked anyway?" Mathias asked. Now that he had calmed down, he couldn't help but notice how beautiful Lukas was, naked, in the morning light. He shook those thoughts from his head.

"I felt like I was caught in a net. I could not sleep," Lukas said. He began to dress.

"Is that why you were in the bathtub?"

"Yes." Lukas adjusted his shirt then stood in front of Mathias. "Will I be getting a new clothes today?"

Mathias smiled at the silly grammar. "You will be getting an outfit today, is what you mean."

"Your words are very weird," Lukas said.

Mathias laughed and lead him out of the room. "We just have different things than you do."

"You are right. The words you use for them are strange, though."

"I guess some of them are weird," Mathias nodded. "Anyway, the girls should have your clothes done by breakfast, then Bella and I will be able to take you out."

Lukas grimaced. "Does she have to come?"

"Yes. She will be the queen of my kingdom, she needs to have good face with you as well."

Lukas stifled a long sigh. Sure he didn't like the princess, but it wasn't like she was trying to kill him.


	6. AN

Hey guys, FF has been messing with my chapters so no more sex scenes will be published. However, if you would like to read those chapters in full, feel free to message me and I'll email it to you. I'll put at the beginning of a chapter if it is not complete so you don't have to read it twice. Just include the story and what chapter you'll need. Thanks!


End file.
